1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to stabilizer bases for jumping devices, and more particularly, to releasably coupleable bases for pogo sticks.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Conventional jumping devices, such as pogo sticks have been in existence for some time and provide a distinct challenge to children, particularly young children, when operated. To operate a pogo stick, a child generally steps onto a foot-rest mounted to a housing, grasps a handle on the housing, and hops through successive iterations to progressive positions until the child loses his or her balance. It is a challenge for children to be able to hop on the pogo stick through a number of successive iterations without having to jump off the pogo stick because of a loss of balance.
The challenges presented by conventional pogo sticks are amplified for children of a young age. Many young children cannot balance on the small base of a conventional pogo stick and therefore cannot partake in the physical and entertainment value that pogo sticks present.
In some conventional applications, pogo sticks have been provided with a larger base mounted directly to the end of the pogo stick housing. Such applications, however, do not afford the child the opportunity to use a pogo stick with a conventional small base once the child has obtained control over his or her balance. In order to move up to that level, parents or caregivers have had to purchase a new pogo stick.
Other conventional pogo sticks have been provided with a number of interchangeable bases. However, these have been complex or cumbersome. A need exists for a stabilizer or base that can be releasably coupled to a conventional pogo stick to enable a young child to play with the pogo stick while the child is developing his or her balance. A need also exists for an interchangeable base that can be easily attached and removed from the pogo stick once the child has developed enough skills to be able to use a conventional pogo stick base.